


Be a Good Machine (A Bucky Barnes Fanmix)

by shatteredshards



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Fanmix, Feels, Gen, Sorry Not Sorry, lots of feels
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-10
Updated: 2015-03-10
Packaged: 2018-03-17 06:05:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 78
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3518195
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shatteredshards/pseuds/shatteredshards
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This wouldn't stop rattling around in my head. If I have to have all of these feelings, I'm dragging the rest of you down with me.</p>
<p>(Cover art is by myself, as always.)</p></blockquote>





	Be a Good Machine (A Bucky Barnes Fanmix)

01\. Autumn In New York - Billie Holiday // 02. All For This - Ben Moody // 03. I'll Be Seeing You - Jo Stafford // 04. Missing - Evanescence // 05. Take Me to Church - Hozier // 06. Safe and Sound (Taylor Swift feat. The Civil Wars cover) - Madilyn Bailey // 07. Where Is My Mind - Yoav feat. Emily Browning // 08. Me - The 1975 // 09. Come Home - OneRepublic // 10. Fix You (Coldplay cover) - Kina Grannis & Friends // 11. human - Christina Perri

[Can be listened to here at 8tracks](http://8tracks.com/shatteredshards/be-a-good-machine/)

**Author's Note:**

> This wouldn't stop rattling around in my head. If I have to have all of these feelings, I'm dragging the rest of you down with me.
> 
> (Cover art is by myself, as always.)


End file.
